Almost Ordinary
by ImNotPregnant
Summary: Another way the Huddy relationship could look like after season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Well well, my first Huddy story ever.

I speak english for four years now and well I think you´ll notice, because of mistakes I´m sure I made, but please be good. I really tried my best. You can let me know and I´ll correct it as soon as possible. Also please review so I know I shoul/shouldn´t continue writting.

Suggestions are welcome as well. Now enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

-H-E-R-E-W-E-G-O-

Almost Ordinary

,,Geez Cuddy, this sound is even more annoying than you yelling."

House lied in the bed in Cuddy´s alarm clock just started to ring loudly although the sun wasn´t even raising was like giving House a mocking gun.

,,Birds outside didn´t even started singing yet why are YOU going to?" he added ironically.

,,I wasn´t going to." she finally replyed with wonder and began picking her today´s clothes.

,,Yes you were. You always sing in the shower after we shake our bodies. Maybe that´s what´s implicating it - the rhytm."

,,God, you don´t have your eyes open, why can´t you just let your mouth shot too."

Cuddy couldn´t understand why somebody who wants to sleep so much, have so manny gabble about needed to get ready for work on another meeting so she didn´t waste her time with simply took her wrapper and headed to the bathroom.

She just began having rills of water started to stream down her naked was enjoying the hot water with her eyes the door turned around to look quickly and saw House standing naked in front of her.

,,I heard the water, but no I realized there was no body shaking this morning yet."

He was looking her in the face and enfold her gave her arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently they were getting more excited their kiss deepened and their mooves were controlled by passion growing in were enjoying each others bodies for more than an hour.

,,Pick a song!" she shouted after him when he was leaving the bathroom with a smile on his face.

...

Marina just arrived when Cuddy hold her daughter talking to her nicely.

,,Good morning, dr. Cuddy."

,,Morning, you take her please I´ll just collect some papers I need to take with you."

Marina seated Rachel in her chair and started to make was getting trough manny papers laying on the picked what she needed and laid them next to Rachel on the dining table to put them into her Rachel reached out and took a couple of papers in her hand.

,,No no no, can´t..."

But before she could stop her. Rachel crumpled all of them up.

,,Doh!...oh...Never mind." Cuddy breathed out.

She rolled her eyes and took the paper jam to find out what exactly was it.

,,No!"

,,Perfect." she added ironically.

,,You never make an origami figure this way."

House limped to the kitchen.

,,You up already?" Cuddy asked him suspiciously, wondering what made him to get up this early for him.

,,How could I possibly sleep while you need my help."

She looked at him even more confused. ,,You´re gonna help me with these reports?" she asked him like she didn´t believe.

,,Reports?What is it?...I meant these pancakes is no way you could finish them all alone."

She breathed out. ,, yourself welcome." she added annoyed and started to think the way she´ll handle today´s obligations.

,,And what about you, dot? Teletubbies´ on and you´re still stuffing yourself. Stop now or you´ll look just like Dipsey." said House looking at Rachel who was eating her pancakes.

Cuddy couldn´t hepl but smile. House loaded a few pancakes on his plate and put it on a coffee table in a living room. Then he got back to the kitchen and took Rachel in his arms.

,,Come here, you need your education and I need your portion." and he carried her off in front of Cuddy appreciated his ´interest´, but didn´t say anything, knowing he would never admit she was just watching them watching TV and eating.

,,Ok, you two, big hug?" Cuddy came closer to them to say goodbye smiling.

,,Come get one yourself,Laa-Laa, we are busy here." House shouted from her couch.

She kissed them both and rushed to work.

TO BE CONTINUED ?


	2. Chapter 2

,,Do you have any plans tonight?"

Wilson came into House´s office and asked quickly, looking at House who was playing cards on his computer. Wilson couldn´t see what he is doing.

,,And please stop with the porn sites while I´m here, it just isn´t ...right."

,,It wouldn´t be probably. Actually this is just my home-made one, does it count?" House lied looking at his screen with his game on it waiting for Wilson´s reaction.

,,Yeah I´m sure Cuddy is a fan of these things, she probably let you give it on too, didn´t she?" he said ironically knowing Cuddy would kill him for taking it to work or maybe even for filming it, but here he wasn´t that sure which made him look a little confused.

,,Well are you and Lisa going to do something special tonight?" Wilson finally asked and right when he did he realized how bad it just rolled his eyes and was waiting for House´s mocking.

,,Actually I have some dirty ideas, but yet I´m not sure which one I should sorry no company is welcome." House blew his question out easily.

,,Ok, so differently. Would you like to have some drink with me tonight?Like before...you know our girlfriends." Wilson asked again, better way.

House knew from the beginning what he meant, he was just in the mood for always.

,,Oh you meant just the guys huh? Well...are you buying?"

,,As always I am. The same bar as always too?"

,,Good."

And Wilson made his way back to his office.

...

,,Ready to go?"

Cuddy was standing at the door, smiling lightely and waiting for his answer. House was just finishing his coffee sitting at his desk.

,,Yeah, actually I am, but I´m gonna get some beer with Wilson. " he said easily.

,,Oh." his answer surprised her a were spending most of the time together now so she actually didn´t expect that it was something wrong, it just wasn´t very often.

,,You mind?" he asked her raising his eyebrows, but kinda nicely.

,,You´re asking permission?" she smiled at him.

,,Just making sure you wont be mad and will be complient after I come back and join you in the bed." he answered looking he smiled lightely.

,,I´m pretty sure you´ll be glad to get there without help." she said jokingly and smiled back.

,,Have fun!" she added eventually.

Cuddy would him rather go home with her, but she knew he needs to spend some time with Wilson too, so of course she didn´t mind. She came closer and bent to kiss she smiled at him eventually and left his office.

...

House parked his motorcycle in front of a bar. Wison was already waiting at the table drinking beer. House limped inside and headed right to Wilson.

,,What took you so long?" Wilson blurted out suddenly. Obviously there was something wrong with him, he seemed nervous.

,,Sorry, there was a hooker on the street and it lasted some time before I explained to her that there is nothing she could do to do it better than my new girlfriend." he said jokingly, but honestly, he meant it.

,,So unload it!" he upholded Wilson a little.

,,What are you talking about?" like he didn´t know.

,,Tell me the reason why are we here so we can analyse and maybe solve it on time."

,,There is no ´t we just talk?" he denied. ,,And what do you mean ´on time´?"

,,I mean I have to get to Cuddy´s soon enough so she´s not too sleepy yet." he smiled devilishly. ,,And OK, you need to drink first, I´ll wait."

House obviously noticed Wilson wasn´t ok, that he was tense and something was bothering him. So he was waiting for him to knew he will tell him anything when he´s drunk enough.

...

TWO HOURS LATER

,,Sam and I...it´s getting...I mean she´s getting the same when I...I mean WE..." Wilson was drunk he coudn´t talk that clearly.

,,OK, this may be too much. No more beer for you cause I don´t understand you already." House react on his friend´s behaviour.

,,You would understand if you would listen to me.I´m telling you she´s ...she´s acting weird lately." Wilson finally told him something meaningful.

House watched him for a while. He was waiting for him to clarify a little more.

,,Now I was really listening and I heard what you´ve said, but still I don´t get it. She´s acting weird from the beginning, it´s not surprising news. You have something more to tell me? Some details of her behaviour maybe, so I could finally use it." he was a little impatient already.

,,Well, I ...I dunno what to say. It´s just that she´s ...she...OK, she´s just making exuces more often, than in the beginning I mean."

House was looking at him with surprise and his confusion was obvious.

,,She´s making exuces. It wouldn´t be that bad of course if it doesn´t relate to sex." he was now watching him with his eyes gettig wider. Wilson´s reaction was his long focused House it was also his answer.

,,So sex life, huh?"

,,Not every disaster in the relationship doesn´t have to have reference to sex, you know House. Some people care about different aspect as well." Wilson was angry because of a smile on House´s face.

,,So that´s not it?" House asked suspiciously.

Wilson paused for a closed his eyes for a while and breathed out.

,,It is. " ,,Too." he added quickly.

,,Too?" House asked.

,,It´s all kinda difficult now. She´s still pissed."

House wasn´t that surprised to hear was always afraid this was going to happen eventually, but now he was also confused a relationship went better than Wilson´s?It didn´t sound he ralized Wilson´s divorces and suddenly it wasn´t that special again.

Wilson noticed House thinking deeply.

,,House?"

,,Huh? Sorry the ´sex-life´ idea made me think." he said partly jokingly.

,,Sorry I´m restraining you from your functional relationship because of mine ... not." he said meaning it well.

,,So you and Lisa doing good?"

,,Wilson! I can´t talk about our sex life with you. How could I possibly do that." House yelled so everyone near them could hear it and he was smiling craftily.

,,Very funny, House. So I guess it means yes."

,,How can you guess so? Nothing´s saying so. Then how can you say?" House was curious about it. ,,You were talking to Lisa." he added looking annoyed. ,,Damn it, Wilson, can´t you make your own business. I told you not to talk to her about our relationship. You always give her a bee into bonnet. And then she´s thinking about it and we have to deal with it. Wilson, you´re making us argue."

,,Sorry, but if you actually need to deal with it then maybe it´s important to her." he was defending himself.

,,Yeah, but she doesn´t know that since you poison her with it."

,,She needs a friend to talk to and I was there." he continued defending was also aware that this conversation isn´t about his problems anymore, but he didn´t was glad to get some information from House he added proudly: ,,By the way she told me she was happy."

House sipping his beer stopped in that moment Wilson said the last part. He looked down at the floor for a while and then slowly faced Wilson didn´t want to pour oil on the flame by telling him he looks happier too, so he just smiled at his friend who was still unusually House smiled lightely.

,,Yes, we are doing really good." he said and Wilson just slightely nodded with smile on his face.

...


End file.
